The field of the present invention relates generally to wireless networks, and more specifically to methods for operating wireless analyzers for wireless networks.
Wireless networks for allowing computer users to communicate with one another in a wireless manner are being implemented on an ever increasing basis. One example of such a network is that based upon an IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN (Local Area Network) Topology. Also, wireless networks have been expanded for use in wide area networks, and the Internet. Through the use of cell phone technology, cell phones are now being offered with the built-in capability to permit one to access the Internet directly from the cell phone.
Wireless networks, as with any communication system, can develop defects interfering with error communication between users, and even preventing communication between the wireless network users. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide tools for analyzing defects that occur at any given time in a wireless network. Fortunately, an international standard has been agreed upon in relation to information technology associated with telecommunications and information exchange between systems, including local and metropolitan area networks. The international standard is ISO/IEC 8802-11, and better known for LANs under ANSI./IEEE Standard 802.11. The provisions of this standard are incorporated herein by reference, to the extent they do not conflict herewith.
Various tools have been developed for permitting troubleshooters to analyze traffic or communications over a wireless network. For example, Networks Associates Technology, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif., has developed an analyzer known as xe2x80x9cSniffer(copyright) Wirelessxe2x80x9d. The present inventors recognized that analyzers such as the Sniffer(copyright) Wireless can be improved by providing the capability to visually inspect vital statistical data associated with the wireless network, such as wireless LAN IEEE 802.11 Topology. They recognized that if the data is processed in a logical manner for presentation on a display, analyzers providing this function will permit troubleshooters to recognize and correct communication problems occurring in the wireless network. Also, through use of such displays in an analyzer, a troubleshooter will be able to more readily eliminate excessive overlap, and better recognize areas in the network that are not presently covered by access points (AP).
The present invention provides a method for programming an analyzer for a wireless network, such as a Sniffer(copyright) Wireless to capture information for each frame received via packets captured from a wireless network for the purpose of accumulating statistical information relative to the wireless network being analyzed. Means are provided for analyzing the frame data contents, and collecting other information obtained by the associated hardware in capturing or receiving data frames traveling in the Wireless Network. The invention includes programming means for arranging the statistical information into a logical presentation for display.